


【all莲】甘美

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 架空师生
Relationships: all莲
Kudos: 2





	【all莲】甘美

1/5/10x2

架空师生

豆原一成来到社团活动的更衣室时，才发现自己把运动鞋忘在了教室里，那是家里人为了庆祝他顺利升学买来送他的运动鞋，只穿室内鞋是不能去操场训练的，于是他只能拎着包又走回教室。

过了放学时间的教学楼很安静，大部分学生都聚集在操场和活动楼，值日生简单对付大扫除的工作也很快就结束了，他快步走到自己的班级，却发现前后门都被紧紧地关着。

“怎么关这么早？”

而且窗帘也都被拉上了，别的教室通常都不会这么做，豆原好奇地往门上的玻璃看了一眼，惊讶地发现教室里有人。他本可以不必求助值班老师去借钥匙，只要和里面的人说一声就能轻松地开门，但是他却没有那么做。

因为那是川尻莲，他的国语老师，正被两个高大的学生按在讲台上侵犯。

川尻老师今天穿了一整套的灰色格纹西服，黑色的衬衣和领带搭在里面，整个人斯文又沉稳，头发微长也会被他梳得整齐服帖，可是现在那发丝却被纷乱地攥在个子略高的学生手里，老师被用力地拽向他的胯下，学生制服裤的拉链被扯开，发育完全的粗大性器勃起了，直直地戳着老师柔软的脸蛋。

老师难受地皱着眉，并不敢大声呼救，他上半身的衣服还好好地穿着，只有裤子脱下去，卡在膝窝处堆叠着，另一个人染着鲜亮的褐发，很粗暴地掐着他的腰不让乱动，他也是同样的，用了几分猛劲才插进川尻老师的体内。

“呜啊……”

川尻老师很凄惨地叫出声，高个子就把性器塞进了他张开的口腔里，抗拒的词句被打断，豆原隐约听到了他们的对话。

“碧海，今天他挺听话的啊，不过这里面还是不太老实。”名为鹤房的高三生，是这所学校有名的不良头头，他的手牢固地铐住川尻老师的腰身，“喂，别以为咬得这么紧就能轻易放过你。”

“汐恩……我现在不太好分心和你说话，老师可能会咬我呢。”

另外一个瘦高的学生是鹤房的亲友，豆原有听闻他打架很厉害，所以暂时不敢轻举妄动，他掏出手机，想要联络其他人来救援，但是打开手机之后，想法就改变了。

因为那样的川尻老师，实在是过于色情……

金城低低地喘了口气，恶作剧似的把川尻老师的脸颊戳到鼓起，他的手卡着对方的下巴，防止他咬下去，鹤房撞击的动作越来越大，把川尻老师不断地往他的方向送，紧张到收紧的喉头也算是琢磨出了取悦的技巧，混杂着对方含糊不清的呻吟。

“啊，总算学会了吗，莲老师？”

“呜嗯，嗯……”

川尻老师痛苦地摇头，过多的唾液从他的嘴角流出，狼狈不堪的样子，让人根本无法同他平时严肃正经的模样联系起来。

豆原脸红心跳地站在门外，手机的镜头对准了施暴的两人，本来作为证物是不必要提供那么久的视频，他却迟迟不能够按下暂停键。

鹤房用腻了背后的姿势，他和金城互相看了一眼，不约而同地达成共识，把川尻老师翻到了正面，他的黑衬衣被撕到了胸前，单薄的前胸也布满了被掐咬过的红痕……怪不得老师总是会一丝不苟地扣好衬衣的第一个扣子，因为只要有一粒扣子的空隙，就能看到他脖颈上可疑的痕迹了。

老师只有后腰那一截被放在讲台上，金城从他口中拔出的性器前端湿漉漉的，滑过他红润的面颊，透明的粘液带得到处都是，川尻老师羞耻地闭上眼睛，因为鹤房正把他的腰身抬得很高，被插弄过一番的红肿穴口，直直地对准了众人的视线。

“不，不要……啊！”

从来没听过川尻老师这种语气，豆原想到他无数次站在这个讲台，为他们分析课文时，那温和柔情的嗓音，如今却怯懦地对着学长求饶。

手机镜头晃动着调节了焦距，拉近了只能看到一片模糊之中，那灰色格纹之下暴露出的残忍亮色，那是川尻老师身上鲜少存有肉感的部位，被鹤房紧紧地抓着，腿根的嫩肉从他粗鲁的指缝间溢出来，他的腰上还留下了很明显的淤痕，罪恶感提醒着豆原，他不应该再拍下去，不应该再容忍他们对待老师的暴行，应该尽快地告诉值班老师……可是这件事捅出去的话，会带来怎样的后果呢？

教室里的人显然没考虑过这一点，鹤房再一次把自己的东西塞了进去，川尻老师和他玩过不是第一次了，每次刚进去还是会有些困难，他一边慢慢地进入，一边欣赏着川尻老师的表情，金城早已经用黑色的领带绑住了他的手，正面相对可以让他的脸被看得清清楚楚。

“呜…别再做了，好不好……”

“哎，为什么呢，这次在你的教室，你不喜欢嘛？”

“可惜我们已经高三，不能听老师讲课，真的好遗憾。”

嘴边有熟悉的腥气，川尻老师被鹤房顶得仰起头颅，被眼泪和体液爬满的脸，还是一副痛苦的神情，见识过他绝顶哭泣的模样之后，鹤房只觉得这是做作罢了，老师的肉体正死死地绞着他的阴茎，高热的体内还需要一段时间，才能彻底破开并适应他的存在。

“太深了……汐恩，不要，呜……”

“你明明就很喜欢，老师可不能说谎的。”

“啊啊…好痛，不行，汐恩，现在还没放学，会有人经过……”

“门已经锁上，不会有人看到的。”

金城向来谨慎，教室里的监视器也被他遮住，这个教室这个时间一般情况下也不会再有人回来，不过就算被发现了，也不会怎么样。

“可，可是……嗯！”

川尻老师被捆绑在一起的双手突然攥紧，一双狭长的眼睛也睁得圆圆的，眼泪也紧跟着流了出来，他口中的低吟也拔高了，鹤房得意地勾起唇角，往那个好地方多捅了几下。

“我现在怎么能停下来，是老师不让我走才对吧……”

“莲老师，别冷落我啊。”

金城用性器的前端敲打着川尻老师的下唇，随着他不断的喘息，呼出的热气让那可怕的玩意又大了一点，川尻老师很无奈地抬起眼睛，试着伸出舌尖去舔，微微地碰触了一下，就又被鹤房的动作打断，舌尖又一下没一下的轻点在充血的性器上，让金城也不耐烦起来。

“要认真做才行啊，莲老师。”

金城的手垫在川尻老师的后脑上，确保他不会侧得很难受，才试着慢慢地插进他嘴里，川尻老师的下唇饱满温软，只是贴着都让他觉得很舒服，对方委屈地张开嘴，艰难地吞咽着他的东西。

“唔…嗯……”

鹤房生怕他分心，扣紧了川尻老师的双腿，又快又狠地顶到最里面，胯部和臀肉拍打的声音越来越响，还有湿黏的水液被带到了讲台干净的桌面上。

“呼……莲老师，舒服吗？”

鹤房喘息着放慢节奏，掰开川尻老师的双腿缠在自己腰上，棕色的头顶在他的胸前磨蹭，刻意地隔着衬衣去咬他凸起的乳肉，川尻老师在金城的侵犯下说不出话，只能轻轻地哼几声。

“喂，把老师的手松了吧。”

鹤房轻松地把川尻老师抱起来，他的双手因为长期的捆绑，表面都有些变色，金城神色一改，果断地解开了领带，小声地在老师耳边说了句抱歉。刚摆脱束缚的手还不太能自如地行动，川尻老师被动地伏在鹤房的身上，两个人还保持着结合在一起的状态。

“汐恩，要做什么，啊嗯！……等下、不能……不要动！”

“不会掉下来的，老师抱住我。”

鹤房的手臂稳稳地托住川尻老师的后背，居然就那么站立着继续插入。

豆原没在意到自己已经停留了太久，社团的同学给他发了消息，手机一震动，他慌乱得差点就弄掉了，这一阵动静也让金城迅速地反应过来。

“有人？”

“嗯，你抱紧老师，我去看看。”

川尻老师只能继续依靠在鹤房身上，尽量把脸埋在他的胸前，生怕就这么被发现了，鹤房把他放在讲台上坐着，外套的下摆勉强能遮住一点。

金城把豆原拽进了教室。

“豆原同学？”

“川尻老师，对不起…我不是有意的。”

豆原紧张地站着，只看了川尻老师一眼就慌忙低下头，手机被他捏在手里。

“你小子是想说出去的吧，碧海，查他手机。”

“不行！”豆原把手机护在怀里，“我并不是要说……本来应该告诉其他人的，可是为了川尻老师，我不能这么做。”

“豆原同学……你们俩别为难他，他是我班上的孩子，很乖的，不会说出去的，对吧？”

川尻老师恳求着看向他，想到手机里拍摄的东西，豆原只觉得无地自容。他不仅没能解救老师，还变相地成了他们的帮凶。

“莲老师根本就不懂，他在门口站了很久了哦。”

鹤房正做到兴头上，被打扰了满肚子不爽，他想的是这学弟可能看一会就走了，谁知道他居然敢拿手机出来拍。

“我……”

豆原平日里的话就很少，被人这么逼迫着就更不会辩解，川尻老师自然是更偏心学生，也不顾自己衣不蔽体的状况，就晃晃悠悠地走到豆原身边，用着平时劝慰他用心学习的口气，温和地同他说话。

“豆原同学，你不要怕，这件事和你没有关系。”

“可是川尻老师，是你被……”

豆原不能再说了，他愤恨地盯着鹤房和金城，想着无论如何现在都要把老师给救出来。

“不是的，我是自愿的。”

“……什么？”

“是我引诱他们这么做的……”

川尻老师衣着凌乱地站在他面前，脸上身上还留有着他人的痕迹，他却异常平静地说出了残酷的事实。

“你满意了吗，小子。”

鹤房更加的没有顾虑，他从后面解开了川尻老师的衬衣纽扣，把那满是爱痕的躯体，彻底裸露在夕阳笼罩下的教室。暖橘色的光晕柔柔地铺洒在老师纤细的肢体上。

“看啊，这是绳缚的勒痕，老师最喜欢残暴的对待了。”鹤房缓慢地细数川尻老师身体的各处痕迹，“就连这里也被穿透过，穿衬衫很不方便吧。”

川尻老师的乳尖被他咬到又红又肿，仔细一看那里确实有针扎过的伤痕，豆原不能控制自己的思想走向淫猥，他还是不能相信川尻老师的话。

“你才在说谎，老师一定是被强迫的，川尻老师…你怎么可能会是这种人……”

“你也别清高啊，这不是勃起了吗。”

金城低沉的嗓音响起，川尻老师的状态突然变了，他预料到身后的鹤房会做出什么，剧烈地挣动起来。

“乖宝宝面对淫荡的莲老师，也只能和我们一样了啊。”

鹤房示意金城夺走豆原的手机，同时把川尻老师抱了起来，让他双腿大开地面对着自己的乖学生，金城扣住豆原的手腕，蛮力强迫他和川尻老师紧挨在一起。隔着制服裤也能感觉到的那份硬热，让川尻老师的心里涌上了巨大的绝望。

“这不是拍的很好吗。”

金城打开了那段偷拍下来的视频，肉体的撞击声，老师细碎的呻吟，充满恶意的挑逗话语，顿时充盈了整个教室。

“川尻老师已经忍不住了吧？喂，还不快脱掉。”

“知道了。”

金城就那样放着视频，接下来解开了豆原的裤子，两个人就像在玩拼图游戏一样，把要交合的器官当做物品，恰好严丝合缝地卡在一起。

“不要……”

川尻老师眼睁睁地看着学生的东西插进了体内，被鹤房玩熟的穴没有什么阻力就容纳了豆原，他觉得这身体就和他的谎言一样真实。

他是真的成为了不可救药的大人。

“川尻老师！”

豆原仓皇地喊他，茫然而无助地，睁着那双小狗一般纯洁的黑色眼睛，川尻老师平日里就很喜欢他，而现在则是由他被动地摧毁了这份纯洁。

“豆原同学，就先继续做吧。老师，习惯了被这么对待…嗯……”

“老师，对不起，真的对不起……”

太讽刺了。想要拯救老师的自己，却在侵犯老师。

豆原的理智和初体验的快感在脑内拉锯战，川尻老师皱眉哭泣的脸，又让他从心底感到冲动。

“会痛吗？”

“……嗯，不会，豆原同学…很温柔……”

川尻老师在鹤房怀里，随着他的缓慢顶弄，说话断断续续的，用柔和的声线安抚着他。

“你这么温柔，莲老师不会满足啦。”

鹤房坏心地摆动着川尻老师的细腰，强迫他们加大动作的幅度，川尻老师发出又细又急，小猫一样的呻吟，惹得豆原也情难自禁地主动动起腰来。体育社团的他很有体力，只是缺乏技巧的乱动，误打误撞地找到了川尻老师的敏感点。

“啊啊……豆原…同学！轻一点……呜呜呜…”

“川尻老师，对不起，我…我停不下来！”

过多过密的撞击让教室里充满了泥泞的水声，豆原被这声音扰得心烦意乱，川尻老师喊他名字的声音绵软地滑过耳垂，老师带了哭腔的叫喊只能起到反效果。

老师的上衣落到肩头，鲜红的痕迹格外刺眼，豆原恍惚地咬住他的肩膀，凶狠地重击了几下之后，本能地在老师的体内射出了精液。

“啊啊……”

川尻老师当然明白发生了什么，他抽搐着下腹，精液汇成一条长长的白线，垂直地砸向教室的地板，金城拿着豆原的手机拍下了这一幕，最后镜头转到了川尻老师的脸上。

“莲老师，今天满足了吗？”

“好像还不够的样子。”鹤房没给他适应的时间，就又插入进去，“让我也交下作业嘛。”

“唔呃……”

川尻老师的小腿被迫绷紧，继续以羞耻的姿态承受学生粗暴的欲望，豆原呆滞地看着手机拍下的画面，一瞬间的快感迅速地被无力取代。到头来，他什么也没能改变。

在川尻老师身上得到的甘美，和将要到来的黑暗夜幕一起，包裹住了他的心脏。

End


End file.
